Two Broken Hearts
by NilaEatsZombiesForBreakfast
Summary: Kikiyo walks the streets at night. Not because she wants to, but because that is the best time and place to perform her job. What happens when Ichigo sees a picture of her and likes what he sees? What happens when Ichigo meets her? AU OC Major OOCness. Also there are mentions of drugs, violence and abuse.
1. Chapter 1

_**Two Broken Hearts**_

* * *

Disclaimer

Sadly I do not own Bleach, wish I did though.

* * *

Chapter 1

The moon was high in the sky above, thin layers of clouds painted the night sky a dark navy blue, small stars twinkling brightly. Kikiyo Ukitake watched the stars while leaning against the lamppost waiting for her next client. Her arms were crossed tightly around her chest trying to keep warm as the wind whip her dark raven hair into her face. Finally she started to rub her arms, because her thin and worn out little black dress wasn't doing it. Of course the throbbing of her feet from wearing her scuffed up red heels wasn't helping either. Her face felt tight with the pound of makeup she wore, and as pre usually there was a scowl marring her pale features. People told her that it scared clients away but honestly she really didn't care. Kikiyo's scowl got deeper as she noticed a shiny black car. Then her brown eyes blinked in surprise as it stopped in front of her. The window rolled down slowly, a lazy motorized sound that filled the silence in the empty street. The first thing she noticed was a shock of orange hair, but she only blinked. Hell she's seen stranger. She used to fuck around with a guy that had naturally blue hair. Then there was a pair of chocolate eyes looking at her. They looked so similar to her own but they were warmer and not as cold and hard as hers. They held compassion much more then Kikiyo has seen in her life time. Finally she pushed off the lamppost.

"Can I help you?" She asked leaning into the car. The orangenette was handsome, extremely handsome. He was young couldn't be more the twenty-five, had a strong jaw, and what looked like a nice build, most of all he had a bright smile that made him look happy. But Kikiyo could see through it. She could see the hurt in his eyes that made her know why he was here. Someone had broken this handsome man's heart.

"I heard from a friend that you provided services I might be interested in." The young man, that Kikiyo has decided to call strawberry, said with a lopsided grin. Kikiyo rolled her eyes at hearing that.

"Yeah, but I think you'll have to find someone else to give you these 'services' tonight strawberry." She hated these types of clients, the ones with the bleeding hearts. At hearing her words the guys face fell, looking at Kikiyo with utter disbelief.

"What? I've got money, if that's the issue."

"I can see that, strawberry." She said pointing at the black Cadillac she was standing in front of.

"Only a dip shit would bring a car like that to the Rukon." She said giving him a your-such-and-dumbass look but the biting remark and the look didn't seem to deter the young man in the car.

"I'll pay whatever you want." The orange haired man looked almost desperate. Kikiyo growled. She really hated clients like him.

"Please?" The ginger pleaded with his chocolate eyes. Kikiyo sighed as she walked around to the passenger's side door. She was always a sucker for puppy dog eyes. The young man smiled another bright smile as she shut the door.

"So, what do you want strawberry?" She asked.

"Oh, why so fast? Shouldn't I at least tell you my name first? It's Ichigo by the way." He said with yet another dazzling smile. Kikiyo laughed a little because this strange man really was a strawberry but then narrowed her eyes.

"You a cop or something?" She asked putting her hands on the door handle, ready to jump out and run if he really was a cop.

"I'm not a cop. I-I'm a doctor. I run my dad's clinic." He said warmly as he puts his car in gear. Kikiyo just stared at him. Somewhat regretting falling for his puppy dog eyes.

"I heard that you were, ah well, that you were good, and-"

"I'll do whatever you want for the price you want," She said cutting him off.

"But I gotta have the money up front." Her arms were still folded across her chest even though she was no longer cold inside of Ichigo's car.

"Oh, oh okay." He said as he reached over slightly and handed her a black briefcase.

"Here," Ichigo said setting it in Kikiyo's lap.

"I think that should cover you usual price or more." Brown eyes looked shocked as she studied Ichigo. He was dressed rather smartly, wearing a dark gray suit that looked somewhat out of place on him. Of course it fit him perfectly but he looked like the kind of guy that prefers a t-shirt and jeans then a suit. She was right when she guessed he had a nice build. He was around medium build and was lightly muscled. Ichigo had a nice easy smile but by the way his brows were set it looked like he was very easily irritated. Kikiyo guessed that he hardly ever acted on his anger though, those type of men never did. After her examination was done she flipped open the briefcase, inside were stacks of bills all twenties and fifties. Kikiyo grabbed a stack and thumbed through them checking for ink wash, and then held a bill to the light, they were real.

"Are you sure you're not cop?" She asked eyeing him.

"No, I'm not a cop." Ichigo said chuckling a little at the raven haired beauty.

"Well ok then straw-, ah, Ichigo where do you want to do this? Right here? Or do you have a motel room?" She asked with an uncaring grace. She didn't care if it turned the clients off or not she wasn't going to pretend she actually cared.

"Well, I have a hotel room at the Hilton. If that's okay with you?" Kikiyo just started at him.

"The Hilton?" She asked with a quirk of her ebony eyebrow.

"I guess you really are a high roller berry boy. So yes the Hilton is fine with me Ichigo. And besides the night's about you not me." She said as she watched the city go by. Her city, the city that flowed through her veins. The city she could never really escape from. It sprawled far out and was loathe to merge into any other metropolises. But the Rukon was a hard city for anyone to live in, she couldn't complain about the hand she was dealt. This is what she did. Hell most of it was her fault. You fall in love with the wrong guy and do drugs this is where you end up. She was just happy she left Kensei's dumbass and stopped using.

"What about you?" Ichigo asked. Pulling Kikiyo out of her little day dream.

"What about me?" She asked leaning away from the window to look at him.

"Well, what's your name?" That easy smile might have been to die for, but Kikiyo just turned to look back out the window, to watch her city go by.

"Whatever you want it to be." She simply answered. Ichigo laughed, it reminded Kikiyo of a rolling tide, strong and large, breaking only to swell again.

"That's not what I mean. I want to know your real name. My friend calls you Raven because of your hair." Ichigo reached over to tentatively brush Kikiyo's bangs out of her eyes. She grabbed his hand a place it back on the steering wheel.

"Keep your eyes on the road Ichigo." She stated matter of factly.

"Ichigo," Kikiyo said a few minutes later, breaking the silent that settled over them.

"Why would you want to know something like that? You can call me anything you like. Brown eyes, Raven, the person that broke up with you."

"How did you know I broke up with someone?" Ichigo asked as his hands tighten on the steering wheel his knuckles becoming white.

"No, someone broke up with you." Kikiyo corrected him, while leaning closer to him.

"How did you know?" Ichigo asked again.

"Your eyes." Kikiyo said as she started to stroke his arm. She was actually starting to feel somewhat sorry for the poor strawberry.

"What was her name?" She asked still stroking his arm.

"Rukia, her name was Rukia." He stated leaning into Kikiyo's touch.

"We were engaged, but then she decided that she wanted her best friend Renji instead." He sounded a bit bitter, but it wasn't exactly the sweetest story ever told so she couldn't blame him.

"Sorry to hear that Ichigo, I guess you don't want me to be Rukia then?" That got a low chuckle out of him.

"No, I want to know your real name."

"That's stupid." Kikiyo quickly replied removing her hand from Ichigo's arm.

"You said I could have whatever I wanted for the price I paid." Ichigo answered just as fast. She sighed leaning back into her seat to look out the window.

"Kikiyo." She stated wondering why she really did give Ichigo her real name and not a fake one.

"Kikiyo," He smiled testing the name to see how it sounded.

"I like it. It's very pretty." Kikiyo laughed. Because hearing Ichigo say pretty just sounded alittle strange.

"Well, Kikiyo." Ichigo said pretending he didn't hear her laugh.

"We're here." He said as he parked his car in front on the ritzy hotel. As Kikiyo grab her briefcase and leaned over to open her door she was surprised to see Ichigo already standing there with the door open waiting for her to step out of his car.

"Ah, thank you." Kikiyo stated even though it sounded more like a question.

"You're welcome Kikiyo." Ichigo said as he led them to the hotel. As they walked in Kikiyo felt out of place wearing her old black dress and red heels which have seen much better days. It seems here that if you wore anything other than a ball gown or a three piece suit you were under dressed.

"Kurosaki." Ichigo supplied the sliver haired woman behind the desk with the name tag Isane.

"Here you go Mr. Kurosaki." Isane said as she handed him the hotel key card.

"Room 610, and you and your friend have a lovely evening." The woman said smiling slightly.

"You too, Isane." Ichigo said taking the key card. Then he slowly guided Kikiyo to the elevator, with a hand on the small of her back. Walking towards the elevator Kikiyo couldn't help but notice how beautiful the hotel was. Everything was white marble with gold trim. All the furniture was white some had small golden pillow's on them, all the woods a deep chestnut, and vases filled with white and gold rose to go along with the theme. There was also a white marble fountain in the middle of the lobby. When they were standing in the elevator Kikiyo notice there wasn't even a smudge on the mirror plates. She also noticed Ichigo's stare.

"What?" Kikiyo asked feeling slightly uncomfortable.

"You're beautiful is all." Ichigo said.

"I didn't expect you to be so good looking.'

"It comes with the job," Kikiyo replied icily.

"It's not usually beautiful work though." Suddenly Ichigo cut her off and was pushing her up against the mirrored walls of the elevator. Kikiyo stiffened at first not expecting the sudden embrace, but then she wrapped her arms around Ichigo as he kissed her neck.

"Why do you do this?" Ichigo whispered into her ear.

"Because I want you," Kikiyo said with a fake smile.

"I need this. That is why I do this." Ichigo rolled his eyes at the obviously fake answer.

"You can drop the act Kiki." He said already giving her a nickname.

"You don't have to please me with answers you think I want." He said in between wet open mouth kisses he was placing on the curve of her neck.

"Why does it matter so much to you?" She replied stubbornly.

"You really don't need to know all this information."

"No, I don't need to know, but I want to know Kiki." Ichigo said pleading with her, with his eyes. Kikiyo cursed him and her weakness for puppy dog eyes as she sighed.

"I-I fell in love with this guy Kensei. He was bad news but I didn't really care. Then I got hooked on smack and I would pretty much doing anything else I could get my hands on. Then I need some money so I made some loans with a couple, let's just say, unsavory people. I ended up dumping Kensei's ass and stopped doing that shit but I still owed money to these 'unsavory people'. It was either hooking or, well I don't know what they would do but I do know it wouldn't be pretty." Ichigo stopped his ministrations and looked at Kikiyo's blank face, not a hint of any emotion could be found upon it.

"Is that enough to cover your debt?" Ichigo asked pointing at the briefcase at their feet.

"It'll pay about half that is left." Kikiyo muttered, wondering why she was even telling him all this.

"Okay, Ichi, I told you what you wanted, so now let's try to keep this strictly business." She said surprising herself by also giving him a nickname.

"Whatever I want, remember Kiki?" Ichigo said nudging the briefcase with his foot. Kikiyo growled and crossed her arms over her chest.

"So, what were the loans for?" Ichigo asked eyebrows raised.

"Well some were for Kensei; I'm not sure what he needed the money for though. Then, you know, drugs and some other stuff." Kikiyo replied slightly uncomfortable talking about it.

"Well, there's your answer. Are you happy now?" Just then the elevator dinged. They stepped out onto the sixth floor. Ichigo took Kikiyo's hand in his and kissed her check.

"Thank you for telling me." He said.

"Who the fuck are you?" Kikiyo asked, going into defense mode after the kiss to her cheek. Ichigo laughed a deep rich laugh that she enjoyed hearing.

"I told you, my name is Ichigo, Ichigo Kurosaki actually. I'm a doctor and run my Dad's clinic, the Kurosaki clinic, in Karakura just outside Seireitei, and I'm just looking for a little comfort." Then he smiled. That damn smile that Kikiyo loved and hated at the same time.

"So, how did you hear about me?" She asked honestly curious why a guy like Ichigo would come looking for a girl like her.

"Some guy at the clinic." Kikiyo paled.

"It was a doctor." Ichigo said seeing her face.

"He said you were clean."

"I am clean. I get tested every six weeks." She replied feeling the need to defend herself.

"I know. I checked your records." He laughed.

"As a man of medicine I wouldn't be doing something like this without checking everything I can."

"So what, your questions are some kind of psychological examination, or something?"

"Exactly, that and I find you fascinating. Akon, the doctor from the clinic, showed me a picture he took of you and I have to admit I liked what I saw." Ichigo said with a blush staining his lightly freckled cheeks.

"Was this before or after this Rukia person walked out on you with that Renji guy?" Kikiyo knew it was a low blow but she was almost happy to have Ichigo back off a little.

"After," He simply said.

"We've been broken up for about five months now."

"What dating scene too hard for you Ichi?" She said coldly, but it was met with mirth by Ichigo.

"I told you, when I saw your picture I wanted to get to know you better."

"Whatever Ichi." Kikiyo said as they reached room 610. Ichigo pulled out the key card and easily slid it into the electric keyhole to open the door. Ichigo pulled Kikiyo into the hotel room and shut the door with his foot. As soon as the door was shut Ichigo's lips were on hers, the kisses where needy, almost like he's waited a while to kiss her.

"I don't do kisses." She panted.

"You will for me." Ichigo insisted, and kissed her again. And he was right she would do it for him. Slowly they slunk towards the bed, when the back of Kikiyo's legs hit the bed Ichigo pushed her down onto her back. Ichigo crawled on top of her then slipped his hand down to unzip her dress.

"Do any of your clients make it enjoyable for you?" He asked while kissing her neck.

"No, it's my job to make it enjoyable for them." Kikiyo forgot herself and moaned loudly as Ichigo softly bit her exposed nipple. Ichigo laughed around the nub between his teeth, he sucked once more before coming back up.

"Yeah, I guess that is your job." He smirked.

"I like to make sure the person I'm with is enjoying themselves as much as I am." Ichigo leaned down and kissed Kikiyo's other nipple.

"Where do you like to be touched? How long has it been since you've had more than just sex? Since you've made love?" Kikiyo just shook her head. She couldn't believe what this crazy ginger was saying to her.

"It's ok." He said.

"I'll find your favorite spots. I'll show you what it's like to make love to someone." Kikiyo gasped at Ichigo's words as his hands slowly trailed down her hips to remove her lacy red G-string.

"So, beautiful." He murmured into her stomach causing her to blush. Ichigo was defiantly nothing like her usual clients. None of her other clients said she was beautiful. They were all too horny to care. Half the time she was in a car and all that was removed was her underwear and the man pants and boxers were just pushed to the side. Kikiyo gasped and moaned as Ichigo's skilled tongue lapped at her folds. She was still in shock about what Ichigo was doing to her. No one has ever made her feel like this before, not even Kensei.

"Shit," She breathed as his tongue dipped inside her. One hand curled around the soft golden sheets and the other reached down to fist into Ichigo's orange mane. Ichigo's tongue was sinful, at least Kikiyo felt like a sinner. She cursed God and Ichigo as she begged and pleaded for more as she was steadily reaching her climax.

"Oh, fuck!" Kikiyo screamed. Screwing her eyes shut, pushing Ichigo's face closer so his wonderfully sinful tongue would go deeper.

"Oh god, Ichi," She moaned as she felt the wonderful bliss of her climax.

"Wow." Ichigo said.

"You don't do that very often do you?"

"Shu-shut the hell up! Who in the fuck do you think you are?!" Kikiyo panted trying to catch her breath.

"I'm throwing off the dynamic, aren't I?" He asked chuckling.

"You know you're even cuter when you're mad." He said while leaning up to kiss her flushed face.

"Hm, I wonder how many of your rules I will break tonight." He said while taking his gray suit jacket off. Kikiyo cursed herself, Ichigo was still fully clothed.

"Take off my shirt." Kikiyo immediately reached up and began unbuttoning his shirt, but Ichigo grasped her hands and shook his head, buttoning it back up.

"Slowly Kiki, you've got to learn how to appreciate this stuff." She glared up at him but then remembered he was the one paying her and checked herself.

"Understood." She muttered.

"Hey, don't do that Kiki. I want you to be yourself."

"Ugh," She groaned.

"You're impossible!" She huffed.

"Why? Because I want you to be slightly happy about what I'm about to do to you?" Ichigo shook his head.

"Then I'm glad I'm impossible. Otherwise this wouldn't work out." Then he touch Kikiyo's breast and the young woman slightly stiffened.

"Now, take my shirt off, slowly this time." Kikiyo huffed again but then slowly started to take his shirt off. She couldn't help but brush her fingers across his well-defined muscles as she was removing his shirt. As she noticed what she was doing she stopped but Ichigo grabbed her wrist again.

"Touch me." Ichigo commanded.

"Don't stop, pull me close and kiss me." She did what she was told, and shivered again as their lips touched. Ichigo was perfect, he felt like a sculpture with flesh pulled taut over muscles, but one thing that assured her that he was real was the warmth that radiated off him. He kissed her soft silky lips again.

"Now the pants." Kikiyo's hands fumbled with his belt and yanked it out of the loops. Then she unbuttoned them and quickly helped Ichigo out of them. Then she pulled down Ichigo's dark red boxers. Kikiyo sighed audibly as she grasped Ichigo's flaccid member.

"Fuck." She said squeezing it with unchecked approval. Flaccid it was a little larger than her palm, and thick, her fingers barely touched wrapped around it. A plume of orange hair bushed out at the triangular shape of his crotch, tapering into the thin strip of a happy trail also proving that his hair was natural. Then Kikiyo smiled to herself and shook her head, humor finally besting her normal façade. Again she was reminded that Ichigo wasn't a normal client.

"Now that's probably not the best time to be laughing." He said with a twinge of annoyance in his voice and facial features, and this caused Kikiyo to laugh harder.

"I'm sorry Ichigo. It's just you've got one of the biggest dick I've ever seen." She said trying to catch her breath.

"I've been trying to tell myself you have to have some kind of fault or something. But look at this shit." She said tugging on it a little and it swelled in her hand. Ichigo laughed right along with her.

"Took you long enough to smile." He said leaning down to kiss her.

"And thanks for the compliment. I never thought I was that big.'

"It's not even hard yet. I'm not even sure if it's going to fit."

"Relax." Ichigo said kissing her again.

"Why are you so perfect?" Kikiyo asked.

"Perfect?" Ichigo scoffed.

"I don't know what else to call you. That Rukia was a stupid bitch to leave someone like you." Kikiyo stared up at Ichigo. She didn't enjoy liking his gaze, but she liked it nonetheless.

"I'm far from perfect, believe me." He stated.

"My hours keep me gone a lot, and I'm forgetful, and Rukia just had enough. But it probably didn't help that she was cheating on me with Renji from the beginning." Kikiyo rolled her eyes.

"And you stayed with her?"

"I loved her, I still love her." Ichigo said truthfully.

"But she's happier this way."

"Shut the fuck up!" Mirth left Kikiyo like water flooding out of a dam.

"God damnit! I would have fucking killed for someone like you before Kensei!" Kikiyo screamed.

"I can't-" Ichigo silenced Kikiyo with a kiss, this one sweeter than all the others. Kikiyo found herself wrapping her arms around his neck. Ichigo pulled back and reached across the bed for his pants, he pulled a condom from his pocket and tore it open, quickly rolling it over his now engorged member. He held a hand at the junction between his member and his crotch and laid between Kikiyo's legs, pushing himself in slowly. Kikiyo's eyes rolled to the back of her head. She would have cried out in pleasure but her voice was stuck somewhere in her throat and she couldn't find it. Ichigo put his forehead against Kikiyo's shoulder.

"Oh Kiki." He moaned in her ear as she wrapped her legs around his waist pushing him in further until he was completely sheathed. They both moaned in utter pleasure as Kikiyo melted, limbs falling by her side. Ichigo waited a minute before he pulled out and plunged back in; taking Kikiyo's mouth in his own swallowing her groans and whimpers. It lasted too long, a part of Kikiyo thought, the professional part of her that was trying to remind her that this was business not pleasure. But when she came over and over again those thoughts melted away. For a while her brain stopped working. The only thing she could remember were phrases like

"Faster,"

"Please,"

Oh, god," and

"Ichigo." Kikiyo and Ichigo both lost themselves in the deep folds of the sheets, which were now covered in sweat and other body fluids. Ichigo was sweet, caring, and gentle in the most passionate and pounding way possible. Kikiyo's muscles ached, and she knew she would be useless for work the next day, but she didn't really give a damn at the moment.

"Oh, god, Ichigo!" Kikiyo cried out as she was about to climax, now riding Ichigo's hips, her breasts bouncing up and down from the movement. Kikiyo leaned forward and kissed Ichigo deeply as he held onto her hips, making her ride out her climax on his rock hardness. By the end of it Kikiyo was a babbling nonsense, but Ichigo heard each and every plea to go on. Now he traced over Kikiyo's back, tasting the sticky sweat that had settles there. He inhaled her scent deeply.

"Kiki." He murmured in her ear. The last bit of spunk that Kikiyo could muster slipped at hearing her name said so affectionately, and in that moment of zenith Ichigo followed her over the edge. Driving deeper into her and depositing a heavy load inside her. Ichigo slumped forward against Kikiyo, kissing her shoulder blade and holding her tight. He fell to the side of the bed and didn't relinquish that hold, and perhaps the afterglow was just as good as the sex.

"You were everything I thought you would be." Ichigo said kissing her cheek gently. Kikiyo sighed and absently laid her head on his chest. Ten minutes of sleepy silence passed before She forced her eyes open.

"That was great." She told Ichigo getting out of bed and pulling her underwear and dress back on.

"Then stay the night." He called from his position on the bed.

"It's morning." She said looking out the window, where the sun was peaking over the horizon.

"Thank you Ichigo." Kikiyo said putting her heels back on and grabbing her briefcase and walking out the door.

"You're welcome Kiki." Ichigo muttered more to himself the Kikiyo. As he heard the door shut he got up and pulled his boxers and pants back on. Then he patted his pockets, and then pulled out a pack of cigarettes and a lighter. The he sat back in the bed with a cigarette in hand. The only source of light was the small sliver of sun coming through the white and gold curtains.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Two Broken Hearts**_

* * *

Disclaimer

Sadly I do not own Bleach, but I wish I did though.

* * *

Chapter 2

Night came like it always did, as Kikiyo leaned against her usual spot at the lamppost. Her arms were yet again crossed in front of her chest, because yet again her, this time her little pink dress, wasn't keeping her warm, and yet again her old red heels were killing her feet. Kikiyo also was scowling like usual. She paid her pimp Shuhei and wanted the night off but he just patted her ass and sent her back on the street, whatever tonight she was only giving hand and blowjobs. After that thought a very familiar car pulled up, a sleek black on black Cadillac.

"What the hell?!" Kikiyo muttered as she walked towards the car.

"Hey didn't I tell you not to bring a car like that around here Ichigo?" Kikiyo asked the orange haired man, giving him a why-didn't-you-listen-to-me-you-idiot look.

"Get in." Ichigo commanded.

"What?" Kikiyo asked confused.

"Get in." He commanded again.

"Fine." She said as she walked around to the passenger side door. As she got in the car she noticed that Ichigo's right eye was bruised. She also noticed he had a busted lip, a nasty cut over his left eye and his left arm was in a sling, he was wincing just sitting there.

"What in the fuck happened to you?!" Kikiyo half screamed at him.

"I bartered with your guy." Ichigo said with another of his stupid smiles.

"You what?" She asked in disbelieve.

"Yeah, I paid off your debt but your pimp didn't want to let you go. We got into a little fight but I won." Ichigo pulled forward, leaving the Rukon behind.

"A little fight!? This is not little! You got the shit beaten out of you! Ugh god damnit! What the fuck is wrong with you?!" She yelled. Something stung her eyes. Tears? What?! Why was she crying? She wiped them away as she threw herself back into her seat.

"Which brings me to my next point, you're homeless."

"I'm not homeless. I live with a friend." Kikiyo huffed.

"Not having a place of your own and living on a hooker friends couch is homeless."

"Whatever." She grumbled.

"Plus this friend of yours, Loly is doing, something's you need to stay away from. So that's why you will be staying with me from now on." He stated simply.

"I-I what?! But Ichigo, I can't do that. I-"

"I want you too."

"Bu-But-"

"Kiki," Ichigo sighed.

"I told you, when I saw your picture I like what I saw. Actually that was a lie. In truth I was smitten, and I just had to get to know you. And after the night we had I just wanted to get to know you better. You're a great person. You deserve a better life than this. Just please come with me." Ichigo said stopping in front of Loly's apartment.

"Damnit." Kikiyo sighed. How could she say no to that? Plus he was giving her his stupid fucking puppy dog eyes.

"Fine."

"Good." He said.

"Now go upstairs and get your stuff."

"Ok, ah Ichigo?" She said.

"Yes Kiki?" Ichigo asked with a quirk of his orange and bruised eyebrow.

"Ah, how in the hell did you know I lived with Loly?" Ichigo laughed.

"Shuhei told me."

"Oh, okay." She slid over to open the door.

"Ichigo, um thanks." She said opening her door of the Cadillac.

"You're welcome Kiki." He said as she shut her door and ran towards Loly's run down apartment.

Ichigo was staring, he couldn't help it. Kikiyo was lying on his bed in nothing other than one of his old t-shirts. It was purple and yellow with the letters ninety-six on the front. Ichigo sighed when he stood up. He wouldn't be leaving if it wasn't for his pager going off. Someone had gotten into a car crash and they were short staffed at the clinic. He wrote a short note for Kikiyo and laid in on the night stand.

**Kiki,**

**There's an emergency at the clinic. I'll be home later.**

**Ichigo**

And then he was on his way out the door. He hoped he was back before Kikiyo woke up. He told her that tomorrow was his day off and he didn't really want to lie to her. But as the lock clicked into place Kikiyo raised her head and looked around, only to find that Ichigo was gone. She sighed as she reached over to get a cigarette when her hand came in contact with a piece of paper. Kikiyo read the letter and laughed a little at Ichigo's doctor writing. It was worst then her chicken scratch. She set the letter back down then finally reached over for her cigarettes and a lighter. She lit one then laid back in bed. She had become a light sleeper ever since she had taken the life of a street walker. No not a street walker. That was sugar coating it. She was a prostitute, plain and simple. People paid her for sex. There was no escorting, no long lived company. It was all just mindless, clumsy, uncomfortable and sometimes very scary sex.

Kikiyo sat there and thought about where she lives now. Ichigo had a nice place. Six bedrooms, five bathrooms, a rather large and very stocked kitchen and more entertainment then Kikiyo could image. But as Ichigo informed her it was all very suffocating by himself. She had been there for a couple of weeks, three to be exact. She wasn't complaining at all because it was extremly nice. Much nicer then she has ever had, but she was still a prostitute. She had sex with Ichigo for a place to stay, food, and sometimes Ichigo would give her money, she was sure if she asked he would give her more. But still this wasn't at all how she had pictured her life. She had been going to art school. She was going to be a painter in Tokyo. But then she met Kensei and her life went to shit. She got hooked on drugs, browed money from the wrong people, and then became a prostitute to pay it off. She had dumped Kensei after one beating to many, and then stopped the drugs because they were killing her. But then she still had to hook to pay off her debt. But now her debt was paid off, paid off by her ginger haired lover, Ichigo. She honestly liked Ichigo he was different than other people she met. Plus he was the best fuck ever. That man made sex and art unto itself! He had this way with his hands that melted her icy exterior. She smiled around her cigarette thinking about Ichigo. It was so fun to joke and laugh with him, And then when he got annoyed it was downright hilarious. His temper was like a comfortable fire, fun to watch and even funnier to stoke. The thing was, even with all the fun she was having, and all the freedoms Ichigo afforded her, she still felt like it would all disappear, poof, just like that. Kikiyo yawned as she stretched, putting her cigarette out in the ash tray and hopped out of bed. She decided that if she took a nice hot shower she would get sleepy and then be out like a light.

"Sedate him!" Ichigo yelled. His hands covered in blood.

"Dr. Kurosaki, he's allergic to anesthesia and we are out benzodiazepine!" His nurse Momo yelled back.

"Shit! He's bleeding out!" He yelled.

"Stay with me Sora!" Ichigo was doing his best. They should have caught the problem sooner, before his intestines had ruptured.

"We're losing him!" Momo called back slightly panicky.

"Blood pressure hundred-two, ninety-nine, eighty-, I'm sorry Dr. Kurosaki he's gone." She said. Ichigo cursed loudly running a bloody hand through his hair in frustration. He looked down at the kid on the gurney. He couldn't be older than twenty. Hit by a drunk driver. If only Ichigo had gotten there sooner.

"Fuck!" He shouted, slamming his hands on the wall. He ran his hands down his face smearing blood all over it. He sighed.

"Call it, time of death."

"3:15 Doctor." Momo said as she wrote it down on her clipboard along with all his other information. Ichigo gave the boy one more look. Then turned and walked out of the room.

Ichigo found himself in a small break room in the back of the clinic, a cup of black coffee growing cold in his hands. This clinic, his dad's clinic and he guess now his clinic was never met to take on patients like his last one. But hospitals were always crowded in this age of stupidity and violence, and so he saw more and more death every day. With Rukia around he had always had a rock of hope to hold onto in this world. But Rukia was gone. She was no longer his. There love was as dead as that kid. Who was now probably being prepped in the morgue. With that morbid thought Ichigo took a long chug of his coffee.

"How's the brew?" A familiar voice asked. He looked up to see the concerned eyes of his now retired father.

"Fan-fucking-tastic." Ichigo said taking another chug of his bitter coffe.

"I heard what happened Ichigo." Isshin said taking a seat next to his son.

"I could have saved him Dad." Ichigo said staring into his cup of coffee, watching his choppy reflection in the black liquid.

"From what I heard there wasn't really anything you could do." Isshin said placing his arm around Ichigo's shoulder. Ichigo sighed into the side half hug. As true has his father's statement was it still didn't make him feel any better.

"Yeah, thanks Dad." He said finishing off the rest of his cold coffee. There was silence between them for a few minutes.

"I seen Rukia the other day." Isshin said quietly.

"She came by the house looking for you. She said you weren't home."

"I was probably here." Ichigo said rolling his eyes.

"No, I called to tell you, but Momo said you weren't here." Ichigo sighed.

"Dad," He started off with.

"I did something I'm not particularly proud of."

"What was it, son?" Isshin said and Ichigo noted the gray that was just barely touching the sides of Isshin's brown hair. And also the very minute crow's feet against his temple. People told Ichigo he looked like his father, and he hoped he did, his father was a handsome man. But Isshin always told him how much he resembled his late mother Maskai. But she had been beautiful. The thoughts of his mother made him feel even guiltier.

"I'm sleeping with a prostitute." He said almost too calmly. It didn't bother him, but he knew it should because most thought it as wrong.

"Sh-She's actually living with me."

"Ichigo." Isshin said. His eyebrows knitted together in concern and worry for his son. Here it came.

"I can't tell you how to live your life. I just hope you're being careful."

"Yeah," Ichigo nodded.

"I mean she does-doesn't do that anymore. And I really like her."

"And she's clean?" Isshin asked his parental and doctor instincts starting to kick in. This was a lot to take in. He just wanted Ichigo to be safe and happy.

"Yes, she is. I gave her examination and blood work myself a week ago." Ichigo said recalling the checkup he gave Kikiyo that ended with sex in his office.

"Can I meet her?" Isshin asked.

"Tonight?" Ichigo questioned.

"She was sleeping when I left."

"I-I'll just have a look. Ichigo, my son, I'm worried about you. You haven't been the same since-" Rukia. Ichigo thought filling in the blank. He hadn't been the same since Rukia.

"I just think you're coping with this the wrong way." Isshin was surprised when he saw Ichigo smile.

"I know." He chuckled.

"But what else can I do?" He asked his father.

"And I'm afraid that I'm really starting to like Kiki too, which could be problematic because she's just barely tolerating me."

"She sounds like a smart woman to me." Isshin laughed then smiled.

"You can meet her sometime tomorrow, alright Dad?" Ichigo said smiling and standing up.

"I need to get back home to her." He said walking away.  
"Hey Ichigo." Isshin said looking over his shoulder at his only son.

"Yeah Dad?" Ichigo asked.

"Don't forget to treat her right okay? Don't forget she's a human being." Isshin looked thoughtful for a moment, and then he closed his eyes and sighed.

"Dad, I never-" Ichigo stammered at his father.

"I know that son. But you have to talk to her. She might just think you're using her for sex. Then again she is a hooker." Isshin shrugged.

"Just, if you like her as much as you say you do. Talk to her about what she wants, not just what you want." Ichigo thought about what his dad said then nodded.

"Alright dad, I'll keep that in mind. Stop by tomorrow okay?"

"Will do, son. Will do." Isshin offered with a smile. And Ichigo smiled too. Both of their smiles were mirrors, reflecting back the Kurosaki male's determination to strive and survive.

"Drive safely." Isshin told his son.

"You too, old man." Ichigo threw over his shoulder before he left. As Ichigo walked into the parking lot he sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose and rubbed his eyes tiredly then climbed into his black Cadillac, making his way back home.

Ichigo crawled directly into bed after stripping down to his pale green boxers. He was cold nearly shivering from the icy wind of the oncoming winter. To his surprise Kikiyo smelt like his shampoo, her hair was still damp against Ichigo's face.

"You're freezing." The supposedly sleeping woman said. Ichigo leaned into Kikiyo's warmth wrapping his arms around her.

"Sorry." He muttered into her ear.

"I think it will be snowing soon." Hearing that Kikiyo smiled.

"Good." She sighed.

"I love the snow." She said happily providing Ichigo heat.

"Why's that?" He asked his father's voice still ringing in his ear. He sat up a little.

"Kiki," He started off with.

"I don't really ask you about yourself do I? At least not since the first night." Kikiyo shrugged.

"It never really occurred to me." As she was talking Ichigo shifted and was now lying on top of her. Kikiyo let her head fall back and hit the fluffy pillow, then brought her hand up to softly caress his cheek feeling a little stubble.

"It doesn't matter to me." She said kissing the side of his mouth then his lips.

"Don't worry about it." Ichigo laid himself completely over Kikiyo then, his arms still wrapped around her, her long dark, damp hair slightly tickling him. He then brought his mouth down and softly sucked on her bottom lip.

"It matters to me." He whispered against her lips. Kikiyo let Ichigo assault her with kisses, she enjoyed the attention.

"Why?" She breathed in between heated kisses.

"Because I like you Kiki." He said softly in between soft caresses and feather light kisses.

"Because you're interesting, you're beautiful, you have a great smile when you're not scowling, and you're a really kind and caring person when you're not trying to be so defensive." Ichigo punctuated with more kisses. Kikiyo stopped hm.

"What's so interesting about a girl like me? Nothing." He shook his head.

"Well I find you very interesting Kiki. Tell me about yourself. Stuff people don't know." He commanded softly. Kikiyo blew her bangs out of her face. While enjoying the tepid feeling of Ichigo's otherwise blazing gaze.

"That's stupid." She huffed.

"Where have I heard that before?" Ichigo laughed rolling his eyes, pulling himself off of Kikiyo but not before sneaking one last kiss.  
"So Kiki, let's talk." Kikiyo crossed her legs a little puzzled by Ichigo actions.

"What's with the sudden interest?" She asks curiously.  
"Did something happen at the clinic?" She asked suspiciously.

"I lost a patient." Ichigo said, his voice shaking a little.

"He was just a kid, a little younger than you. He got hit by a car, a drunk driver."

"Oh, shit." She breathed.

"Ichi, I-I'm sorry."

"Not as sorry as that kid's family." He said shaking his head. Each patient he had he tried his hardest to make it known to them that he was there for them. That he was going to treat them and heal them. But that kid had been choking on his own blood the moment he got there. And the minute they had suctioned the blood away the internal bleeding began. Ichigo sighed pushing that out of his mind.

"But after that I was talking to my Dad. H-he wants to meet you Kiki." Ichigo said.

"Yo-You told your dad about me?" Kikiyo asked. Surprise he would do such a thing.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I?" He asked.

"I don't know." She answered.

"Ichigo, I thought maybe you were just keeping me around for sex. You know, to have a warm body underneath you. And I'm okay with that if that's the case. It's nice to have someone to sleep with at night." She said smiling sadly. As Ichigo looked at her he couldn't help but think how beautiful she was, with the moon casting a soft glow around her. Her big brown doe eyes and raven hair and pale skin shining slightly. She looked like an angel in her pink panty set, a sinful angel but an angel nonetheless.

"No Kiki!" Ichigo exclaimed.

"That's not the only reason." He said a little softer.

"Then explain it to me Ichi. You told me a Doctor at the clinic showed you a picture of me. Why did you come looking for me after seeing it?" She asked, her curiosity finally getting the better of her. Ichigo opened his mouth.

"Truthfully, I couldn't make out a damn thing in the picture that Akon showed me. It was blurry and dark but I could see one thing." Ichigo reached over and rested a hand on her soft pale check.

"I could see your eyes, just staring blankly at the camera, like you had no idea what you were doing." Kikiyo thought about it for a moment. Akon. She never asked her clients their names, but for some reason she did recall an Akon. A young man dark hair, tanned skin, and dark eyes popped in her head. It was fuzzy though. She was beyond fucked up that day. When she woke up the next day there were crumpled bills in her hand, two-hundred and fifty dollars, the price of going all the way. Could that have been where the picture came from? Kikiyo didn't know she turned back to Ichigo.

"I- the minute I saw your helpless expression I had to find you, I just had to comfort and protect you. When I did find you I thought 'Damn she doesn't need comforting or protection at all' but when I talked to you I could see the hurt in your eyes." He confessed.

"Most people don't look that deep." She said lowly. Ichigo placed a hand on her thigh before grabbing her and pulling her into his lap.

"I'm selfish." Ichigo said staring down at Kikiyo with so much passion and emotion that her breath caught in her throat.

"I take a lot. And never realize when I do. But please stay here with me. Let me comfort and protect you Kiki." He begged. She couldn't believe what he was saying to her. This was something she never thought she would hear from anyone let alone someone like Ichigo. There used to be a time that Kikiyo would have fought anyone that thought she need 'protection' and 'comfort'. But, she had been living the last four years on the cold streets, having innumerable sex with people, she was lucky to have her life let alone her health. Kikiyo couldn't even answer Ichigo. All she could do was kiss me.

"That's good. I don't think I could have handled rejection tonight." Ichigo laughed.

"I would have had to sleep on the couch." Kikiyo kissed him fiercely to shut him up. If Ichigo said anything else, any more selfless little Ichigo-isms then she was going to rip his boxers off and fuck him right there and then. But then Ichigo yawed. He yawed and killed the mood, kill the fucking mood Kikiyo was in. Kikiyo kissed him again regardless and pulled them back under the blankets.

"I still say you're perfect, Dr. Ichigo Kurosaki." She said.

"And I still say you haven't told me anything about you." He reprimanded.

"I could say the same thing to you Ichi. We're practically strangers with good sexual chemistry." Ichigo raised his eyebrow and smirked.

"Oh. So that's your game, huh?" Then, through yawns and stretches that resulted in Kikiyo's bum being pressed against Ichigo's barely flaccid manhood several times. Ichigo persisted in telling her all about himself. How he had grown up in Karakura Town right outside Seireitei, then how he's always wanted to be a Doctor like his father since he was a child. And how he used to intern at his father's clinic before he started to run in. He told her about how his mother Maskai died when he was a young boy from inoperable breast cancer. And that was also one of the reasons he wanted to become a doctor. He also told her about his two younger sisters, twinsYuzu and Karin. He told her how Yuzu the younger of the two twins was airheaded but sweet. How she was going to beauty school for cosmetics with dreams of being a makeup artist for famous movie stars. She also took baking class on the side, because if the makeup artist thing didn't work out she wanted to be a baker. Also how Karin, the older of the two, was always the most practical person in the family, and what an amazing soccer player she was. She even got a four year scholarship, and would be playing for the Seireitei Shark's next year.

Ichigo also went on to tell Kikiyo about Rukia. How she had come into town like a big gust of wind and blew him of his feet. How much he loved her and how she had taken his virginity, and how he was introduced to her best friend Renji Abarai. And how when he met him, he also thought he had found a best friend as well. He also told Kikiyo about the time that Rukia had been pregnant but loathed to tell him about it. It was most likely because the baby was Renji's and not his. Rukia lost the baby and that had been the first break in their relationship. Kikiyo listened to Ichigo as he began monologue-ing, nodding and urging Ichigo to go on. Then Ichigo was crying. He was telling Kikiyo about how he'd come home from a particularly rough day at work only to fine Rukia and Renji tangled in a passionate embrace on the couch. She was calling out Renji's name like she had never called out for him. Ichigo left the house that day, not having been seen by either of them, but he refused to touch her after that. He told her how he tried to have affair with a beautiful ginger named Orihime, but how he couldn't even get it up when the thought that he was cheating on his fiancée crossed his mind. He left the poor girl, panting, nude, and disappointed. He never tried to have an affair again after that.

Ichigo let Kikiyo wipe and kiss the tears away and went on to say that after that he was broken and weak, and how before he had seen Kikiyo's picture he was plotting his own suicide. That he was going to down a bottle of whatever at the office and just die. He chuckled that he shouldn't be telling Kikiyo that much, but it was like she had opened a dam. Ichigo talked and talked and when on and on until he fell asleep. But before he closed his eyes to drift off he managed to whisper 'Not perfect' before he was snoring. Kikiyo kept stroking Ichigo's orange hair in the darkness of the room. Her head rattled with Ichigo's honest and smooth voice. Her heart was pounding and she was horribly turned on, which made her stomach clench in disgust. She was turned on by Ichigo's openness. She got up and went to take another shower, this time a very cold shower.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Two Broken Hearts**_

* * *

Disclaimer

Sadly I do not own Bleach, but I wosh I do though.

* * *

Chapter 3

When Kikiyo open her eyes the next morning the first thing she noticed was the smell of bacon. It must have been pretty late in the morning and all she really wanted to do was just roll over and go back to bed but the promise of bacon was too strong. As she sat up in the huge fluffy bed she saw that Ichigo's side of the bed was neatly tucked in and folded. All evidence that someone was sleeping beside her gone. Following his explain Kikiyo got up and made her side of the bed too. She tried to tuck in the cream colored bedding in neatly, but it didn't really work out. I didn't look as neat as Ichigo's side but it would do. As she was walking down the stairs towards the kitchen she heard Ichigo singing. She didn't recognize the song, but she liked it. He had a nice voice. It was a lovely baritone, almost a high tenor. Kikiyo smiled when she noticed that Ichigo was wearing nothing but a pair of baby blue boxers. But the smile receded a little when she remembered last night. She was attracted to the orange haired man in an almost dangerous sort of way.

"You sound good." She said walking into the kitchen. The floor was done in linoleum, egg shell with some patterns on it. The walls were painted with a strange texture, like Ichigo had taken a sponge and just pressed in continually over the entire kitchen. She wasn't really a fan of the sponge texture but she like the soft green in was painted. All the wood in the room was a nice light caramel. There was also a black marble countertop that was a breakfast bar.

"Thanks." Ichigo said. Blushing a little from his place by the skillet.

"Have a seat Kiki." He said pointing at the breakfast bar as he was laying a fried egg on a plate. As Kikiyo sat down Ichigo set the plate with the fired egg in front of her. Along with the egg there was also bacon, sausage, and some toast. He also set a glass of apple juice and some coffee along with some salt and pepper next to her. Kikiyo shook her head as she looked at all the food. This was the first time Ichigo had been in the house when she woke up. The young Doctor informed her that he had this weekend off, and that after all the surge of hours he had been putting in he should be getting more time off as well.

"Wow." She said laughing is disbelief.  
"You can cook, you can sing, you save lives, and you're hung like a horse. What hell did I do to deserve this?" She asked. Laughing a little again.

"I guess you were born." He smirked. Then it dropped as a piece of bacon grease popped loudly and landed on his hand. Ichigo shut the stove off and made himself a plate and sat next to Kikiyo at the breakfast bar.

"Good morning, by the way." He said kissing her lightly on the lips.

"Morning." Kikiyo smiled back taking a bite of her breakfast.

"Oh my God Ichigo!" She exclaimed as the delicious taste of her breakfast explode over her taste buds.

"Where in the hell did you learn to cook like this?!"

"Probably from me." Kikiyo jumped at the sound of a voice behind her and turned. Standing there was an older, scruffier version of Ichigo. His chin was more square where as Ichigo's came to a soft point, but this man was also heavily brunette almost black, but he had Ichigo warm eyes, even though his was more of a coffee where as his sons were more chocolate.

"Hey Dad, when did you get in?" Ichigo asked around a mouth full of food.

"Around the time where I found out my son was hung like a horse. Family genes I guess." Isshin said walking into the kitchen. He grabbed a plate and pilled food onto it. Then he walked to the instant coffee maker grabbing a fork along the way.

"So you finally replaced the little glass holder." Isshin said while pouring a cup of coffee.

"A carafe?" Kikiyo asked.

"Yeah that damn thing. Ichigo over there dropped it about a month ago. As a result I've been going without my coffee whenever I come over." Isshin explain as he sat down next to her.

"You could have gotten one your own damn self, old man." Ichigo exclaimed. Kikiyo smirked at their suddenly very obvious similarities.

"You're the big man on campus now, my son the doctor." Isshin said. Holding his hands up in surrender.

"So rich, what's seventeen dollars at Wal-Mart?" He asked.

"A hell of a lot considering I hardly ever drink that shit!" Ichigo yelled. Then it looked like the gears were turning in his head and he added.

"You were a damn doctor too! Don't make it seem like I'm rich, you loaded old goat face!"

"True. I'm rich and powerful." Isshin said with a smirk. Ichigo stared at him openly and Kikiyo only continued to smile.

"Oh, little Yuzu is coming down tomorrow. I can't wait to see her!" Then Isshin blinked as his vision settles on Kikiyo, who suddenly became aware of her lack of clothing. Sitting in her matching pink panty set.

"So this is her?" Isshin stated more then asked.

"Yes. Dad this is Kikiyo Ukitake. Kiki this is my father Isshin Kurosaki." Ichigo introduced. The elder Kurosaki reached over and shook Her hand.

"Nice to meet you, Mr. or is it Dr. Kurosaki?" She asked politely.

"Oh Isshin is find sweetheart." Isshin said smiling.

"You don't look like a hooker." He said smiling even wider.

"Well besides the fact you're half naked." He added

"Thank you?" Kikiyo said, laughing as Ichigo was making little strangled sounds that made her laugh all the harder.

"I hope I don't look like one. I'm done with that. Thanks to your son." Kikiyo said smiling at Ichigo.

"Funny." Isshin smirked.

"Never imagined Ichigo to be the converting type. His mother couldn't even get him to go to church."

"I don't remember you going with her either." Ichigo replied.

"Of course not! I couldn't leave my boy home alone!" Isshin said with a proud smile.

"Dad, We sat around in our boxers watching cartoons and eating ice cream for breakfast." Ichigo said with a hint of a smile. Kikiyo couldn't help but to follow suit."

"Father, son bonding at its best!" Isshin explained as they all laughed.

The air felt good in Kikiyo's lungs. She couldn't remember the last time she had just gone out just for the hell of it. Her conversation with Isshin was amiable. Things like where she had grown up. Which was actually Karakura Town. Ichigo and she had even gone to the same high school, Karakura High. Also who her parents were and if she had any siblings. Kikiyo informed him that she never knew her father and her mother died about five years ago. And that she had an older brother Jushiro Ukitake. And she also considers his best friend Shunsui Kyoraku a brother. But lost touch with them shortly after her mother passed. She answered all of Isshin's questions as they sat at a table in an eatery. There were grabbing a light lunch-dinner because they had such a big breakfast that morning. Kikiyo had a mushroom soup sprinkled with garlic and croutons and let it warm her. There was some game on that Ichigo and his father watched and commented on. But she just leaned into the crook of Ichigo's arm and watched people bustle about, in their long jackets, scarves, ear muffs and gloves. Winter was here. And she smiled and took another bite of her yummy soup. When they finally left they were greeted with a biting wind that hadn't been there before. To her surprise Ichigo tried to offer her his jacket, but she refused.

"I like it cold." Kikiyo told him with a small happy smile.

"This is my favorite kind of weather."

"Oh." Ichigo said then leaned in, to whisper in Kikiyo's ear.

"So that's why you didn't mind me curling up to last night." She blushed and pushed past him, to strike up another conversation with Isshin. After a while they found themselves back at Ichigo's house.

"Well that was fun." Isshin said making his way to the door.

"It was nice meeting you Kikiyo." He said giving her a big bear hug.  
"Oh and I'm planning a surprise party for Yuzu! I'll call you with the time tomorrow, and get her something good." Isshin told his son.

"Geez Dad, you throw her a party every time she comes down." Ichigo said rolling his eyes.

"Oh, shut up Ichi." Kikiyo said glaring at Ichigo.

"That sounds wonderful Isshin we'll see you then." She said smiling up at the elder Kurosaki. Ichigo shut the door then followed Kikiyo into the living room.

"You know." Ichigo said as he wrapped his arms around Kikiyo from behind.

"I fell asleep last night before you told me what I wanted to know." She laughed.

"Yeah, I guess you did." He hummed in agreement as he move her hair away from her neck.

"But my Dad covered a lot." He decided kissing her neck, one of his new favorite pastimes.

"He did." She agreed laying her head back against Ichigo's broad shoulder, her eyes fluttering closed, as his hands snaked under her shirt.

"But you should know why I'm so persistent in finding out more about you." Ichigo whispered. His hot breath playing sinful tricks with Kikiyo's ear.

"You told me." She mewled as his tongue flick against her pale neck.

"So long as you know." Ichigo was smiling as he pulled Kikiyo's red shirt over her head and snapped off her pink bra. He bit Kikiyo's alabaster shoulder and she nearly crumpled to the ground. Ichigo tried to drag them to their bedroom but they only made it to the stairs.

"I wonder how you feel about me though." He said arbitrarily, as if asking about the weather. She bit her knuckles as Ichigo pulled her jeans and underwear around her ankles. Ichigo knelt down and palmed her perky breasts.

"Not going to say anything Kiki?" Ichigo laughed. Then he plunged one finger inside of her

"Fuck!" Kikiyo exclaimed. Panting already as her hands were looking for purchase on the staircase.

"You know what I want to hear." He said as he added a second finger and used his thumb to rub her clit.

"Fu-fuck Ichi. It-It's so stupid. You know how I feel." She tried to say, her eyes pinched together in pleasure, but it only seemed that Ichigo's fingers went even deeper. Increasing her pleasure by tenfold.

"Shit." She muttered as she blushed.

"I-I'm grateful for what you did for me. I can never repay you for what you've done." She stammered.

"I-I never felt like this with anyone before." She admitted then she cried out as Ichigo removed his fingers. He licked his fingers with a muttered 'so sweet' and then wrapped his arms around Kikiyo.

"That's what I wanted to hear." He smirked.

"Fucking bastard." She sighed laying her head back on the tan carpeted staircase.

"Oh you know you love it." Ichigo said as he unbuttoned his dark blue shirt and unzipped his kakai slacks and pulled them down along with his baby blue boxers, and then he lined himself up with Kikiyo's entrance. He gave a low throaty moan. Kikiyo's wet warmth was something to revel and he hadn't even pushed in yet.

"You ready?" He asked.

"What this isn't my first time ya know. Just shove it in." She growled impatiently giving him a hurry-up-or-I'm-going-to-kill-you look. She was extremely horny and just wanted Ichigo to hurry in up. He gave a grunt of approval before he thrush his hips forward slowly. Kikiyo relaxed and let him slip in.

"Damn you were ready." Ichigo said in a smirking tone. Cut low with lust. He shoved an arm under Kikiyo's back and held onto the stair. He didn't know who was hornier between the two of them, or if it was the friction of the carpet burning his skin, but it spurred him on. He positioned himself in such a way that his leg span was wider than Kikiyo's petite body frame and locked his leg muscles down' gripping onto the side rails of the stairs to provide leverage. Kikiyo groaned, meeting Ichigo's fervent thrusting halfway, rolling her hips and opening herself up as much as she could. The sounds of their skin on skin contact were the only thing that could be heard in between there moans of pleasure. Then she felt her climax before it arrived. She reached the marker of blinding bliss that always preceded it and she looked up at Ichigo to inform him. "I-I'm gonna." She blathered helplessly.

"Let go." He said huskily in her ear.

"Oh God!" She cried as she climaxed Ichigo not far behind her.

"Th-that was amazing." Kikiyo muttered.

"I know." Ichigo said smugly.

"Shut up." She laughed.

"I'm going to take a shower." She said standing up.

"You should probably join me." She through over her shoulder.

"Yes my lady!" Ichigo smirked watching Kikiyo's hips sway as she walked up the stairs. He took a step forward when the doorbell rang. Ichigo sighed as he slipped his boxers on and headed towards the door.

"Yeah-" The word half fell from his mouth when he looked down at the small woman at his door. She had short midnight hair and big violet eyes.

"Hi Ichigo." She said haltingly as her hands played with the front of her gray pea coat. Behind her was a man. He was tall and muscular with flaming red hair pulled in a spiky pony and tattooed eyebrows. Ichigo's jaw set as he contemplated just slamming the door in their faces.

"What?" He growled as he looked at both of them. Rukia looked hurt. Her violet eyes brimming with tears as her hands rested on her stomach.

"What the hell do you two want?" He nearly shouted between clenched teeth.

"We need your help Ichigo." Renji his former best friend said. Ichigo could hear the man's pride straining in his words.

"We hurt you. I know. But you've got to help us." He pleaded.

"I don't have to do shit for either of you!" Ichigo glared. The afterglow of sex gone the moment he opened the door. The euphoria he felt moments ago with Kikiyo had melted away. Replaced with hardly checked anger.

"Ichigo! Jus-Just hear us out." Rukia's voice was cracking. Ichigo had always been a sucker when she cried. He squashed the urge to reach out and stroke her cheek and tell her everything was going to be okay. She wasn't his, not anymore. Truly not ever.

"I-I got us into some deep shit Ichigo." Renji said real fear etched across his face. The more Ichigo scrutinized the man the more he could see the changes in him. Renji's eyes were sunken in. Large black rings around his eyes that shown he hadn't slept for days. He had bruises and cuts all over his body. He also seemed to have developed a nervous man's tic. Scratching his neck or arms every so often.

"I pissed off the wrong people. The wrong fucking people Ichigo!" He exclaimed loudly.

"Who?" Ichigo asked cocking his head to the side.

"My brother," Rukia said.

"Byakuya!" Ichigo's anger flared. He couldn't believe she got mixed up with him.

"Rukia! You swore! You fucking swore you would never talk to that prick again!" He screamed. Byakuya Kuchiki one off the biggest mob bosses in Seireitei. The only person to rival him was Sosuke Aizen from Hueco Mundo. As Ichigo was yelling at Rukia he stopped. His eyes bulging slightly when they landed on her hands folded neatly over her stomach.

"Oh fuck." Ichigo breathed.

"You-You're."

"Pregnant." Rukia finished for him. Tears running rampant down her face.

Awkwardness had settled it the living room where the three people sat. Ichigo on the love seat. Renji and Rukia across from him on the couch. Ichigo's face had a strange mixture of emotions across it. Anger and concern in tandem. Making him looking extremely pissed. If it wasn't for the slight touches of softness Renji and Rukia would have been hauling ass for the door.

"Where the fuck to begin?" Ichigo asked. After a rather long and tense minute. Time seemed to peel by like paint slowly uncurling and Ichigo just wanted to rip it thw fuck off. His line of sight landed on his at one time best friend Renji. He was still muscular but that was all he was. Under that small layer of muscle Ichigo could see the telltale signs of a user. A junkie. Renji's dark brown eyes darted back forth. Seemly staring at nothing. He was gaunt. Very gaunt. The hollows of his checks were just shadows on his face. His red hair wasn't as vibrant as before. It laid limp down his back. He's usually tanned skin looked far to pale.

"Ichigo." Rukia said from her seat on the couch.

"I-I never said I was sorry." She said wrapping her arms around her swelling stomach. Ichigo guessed she was about five maybe six months along. Aside from being too skinny and pale Rukia looked clean. Well in the sense that she wasn't using drugs. But in the other sense she was a mess. She looked absolutely horrible. Her hair was a mess. It was all greasy and stuck to her forehead. It looked like she hadn't showered in day's maybe even weeks.

"Sorry?" Ichigo asked. His lips pulled back baring his teeth from the effort of not screaming.

"Rukia." He stated. Trying to stay calm.

"You're sorry about knocking over someone's coffee. You're sorry about bumping into someone. Hell you're sorry about hitting someone's car. But you. You have nothing to be sorry for. Because what you've done is something you can't feel sorry for." Ichigo said chuckling darkly.

"But look at you now. You went and got yourself into trouble." All Ichigo wanted to do was punch Renji in his face. To punch Renji in his emaciated, malnourished, drug addicted face. Because if Rukia was with him and not Renji she wouldn't be in this trouble.

"C'mon man. Lay off her." Renji said. And Ichigo tried to stay calm. He really did. But there's only so much one man can take.

"That's what I should have told you when I saw you two fucking on my couch!" His voice was desolated and bitter. He leaned forward and put his face in his hands.

"What do you two want?" He asked.

"Money? Plane tickets? My food? Then you'll be gone? That's all you two do is take. Take, take and fucking take." He yelled.

"I told you we shouldn't have come here." Renji said irritably to Rukia. Scratching at an itch that wasn't exactly there.

"He's got a good reason to be mad." Rukia replied. She was hurt. She was straining not to cry. And Ichigo couldn't believe that he was jealous. He was jealous of the way Rukia was holding Renji's hands like he was her fucking support. When Renji was then whole reason they were in damn this mess.

"How did you piss off Byakuya?" Ichigo finally asked.

"H-He offered me a job." Renji recalled.

"I-I was a mule. You know take this here. Deliver that there."

"Drugs?" Ichigo Guess without much effort.

"Yeah drugs." Renji confirmed.

"Coke, heroin, angel dust, acid, any pills you could think of. Shit there was even some grass mixed in. You name it I peddled it." He smiled a little.

"I was good at it. The cops didn't stop someone who looked like they did hard time." Yes and in truth Renji did looked like he did time. With all his tattoos. He just looked like he's been through some shit that aged him passed his twenty-eight years. But Ichigo knew not just a hard life made him look like that.

"So which one did you start using?" Ichigo asked as his mind rifled through symptoms of different drugs.

"Hell. It'd be easier to tell you which ones I haven't used." Renji answered quietly.

"When the shipments started coming up lighter." He said continuing his story.

"Byakuya started asking questions. They don't give second chances Ichigo." He said matter of factly.

"How much did you fucking steal from him?" Ichigo asked. Sitting up now.

"A lot of kilos man. I don't know. After a while I was just so strung out I couldn't even keep up with it." Renji's haggard frame shook.

"I just thought only idiots get addicted." He said shaking his head.

"You were right." Ichigo said standing up.

"I can't help you." He stated pointing at the door.

"Ichigo." Rukia pleaded.

"Please. All we need is a place to stay for a little bit." She said wobbling to her feet. She wasn't wearing maternity clothes and she looked so uncomfortable in her too tight sweater that her chest was popping out of. And too tight jeans. She even had the top button undone. She truly looked like she was in pain. She reached her hands out to him and without thinking Ichigo took her boney hands.

"Just please Ichigo." She begged. And with that her tears began to fall as sobs wracked her fragile body.

"Please." She choked out through tears. Ichigo's heart clenched painfully in his chest. Without thinking Ichigo wrapped his arms around her. Rubbing small soothing circles on her back while she cried into his chest.

"Just for a little while." He whispered in her ear.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Two Broken Hearts**_

* * *

Disclaimer

Sadly I do not own Bleach, I wish I did though.

* * *

Chapter 4

Kikiyo couldn't believe her eyes. Ichigo was standing there hugging some random crying heap of a woman. At that moment she was really confused. Trying to put together the small clues in front of her. Then the raven haired woman in Ichigo's arms looked up and they locked eyes. The woman lightly tapped Ichigo shoulder and he turned around. His chocolate eyes widening and he also became highly aware he was still only in his boxers. Kikiyo just stood there looking at him. Dripping wet with a white fluffy towel wrapped around her body.

"I-I…" She stuttered.

"Kiki." Ichigo sighed. How could he have forgotten about Kikiyo? He let go of Rukia.

"This isn't what it looks like." He said as he quickly walked over to her. But Kikiyo's blank stare told him she thought otherwise. Suddenly she was an animal considering a dangerous hunter. Then even more suddenly, her eyes iced over as Ichigo's hands found her's.

"What the fuck is she doing her?" She hissed through clenched teeth. This had to be Rukia. She looked exactly the way Ichigo described her. Beautiful, with big violet doe eyes, short raven hair cropped into a cute bob. Which had to mean the tattooed guy with the red hair behind her was Renji.

"Excuse me?" Rukia laughed.

"Who are you? And what are you doing in my house?"

"Your house?!" Kikiyo scoffed.

"Bitch, this stopped being your house the moment you started fucking another man behind your fiancé's back!" She yelled. For some reason acting very defensive. Was she jealous of this girl? Oh damn she was jealous.

"Who the hell do you think you are?!" Rukia yelled back. Also becoming defensive.

"You don't know a goddamned thing about me!"

"Oh, I don't?" Kikiyo asked. A small unbelieving smile playing a crossed her lips.

"Kiki, honey clam down." Ichigo command softly.

"Did you just all her honey?" Renji asked tattooed eyebrows quirked up.

"Hm I see you found someone else. She looks kinda like Rukia. Except for the longer hair and her eyes." Renji stated getting a good look at Kikiyo.

"You know that's a little fucked up. Trying to replace Rukia with a wanna be look alike." He said with a small cruel smirk.

"The only thing that is fucked up is you having the audacity-" Ichigo put his hand over Kikiyo's mouth silencing her before she could go on. He gave he a look that said I'm-goning-to-remove-my-hand-now-but-you-better-ke ep-you-mouth-shut.

"Let me explain," Ichigo said but then was cut off by Kikiyo giving him a hard, wet, opened mouth kiss. He could feel the wetness off her body on his skin and he sighed kissing her back, knowing exactly where this could lead.

"Nothing to explain." She said. Breathing hard from the effort of the kiss. Then she smirked as she looked at the slightly shocked faces of Renji and Rukia.

"They must be in some kind of trouble. She's pretty big and he looks like every heroin freak I've ever meant all rolled up into one." Kikiyo said pointing a finger at the two.

"Ah who's this?" Rukia asked. Pointing a finger back at Kikiyo.

"This is Kikiyo Ukitake my girlfriend." Ichigo stated wrapping an arm around her waist. Kikiyo smiled up at him. Almost giddy that Ichigo just called her his girlfriend.

"Ok. Ah, Kikiyo right?" Kikiyo nodded her head slightly towards the other raven haired woman.

"I don't know you, and all you know about me is what you heard from Ichigo. So please don't judge me too harshly?" Kikiyo just shook her head lightly and looked up at Ichigo.

"I'll be in the shower," She said.

"Ichi, if you finish up your business with them soon, I'd like it if you could come upstairs to the shower like you said you would." After that Kikiyo walked up the stairs taking two at a time. Ichigo watched as, he guessed his now girlfriend, walked up her footsteps receding quickly. When Kikiyo was no longer in sight he turned back to Rukia and Renji.

"So," Rukia said somewhat awkward looking around the room.

"You've changed the furniture. I like it." She stated finally meeting his eyes.

"Yeah," Ichigo sighed.

"Anything you two had sex on was burnt and replaced with something that didn't remind me of you." Rukia sighed as she looked away from Ichigo to Renji, who now looked very sullen.

"Fuck." He said eloquently.

"Man, I wish I could say sorry but I can't. I love her." The tattooed man said.

"I loved her too." Ichigo shot back. 'I still love her.' He thought but wasn't about to say that out loud. Not only would that cause problems with Renji and Rukia, but Kikiyo too, because he was pretty sure that she was ease dropping just out of sight.

"But I've loved her longer." Renji said. His eye twitched surreptitiously, but Ichigo noticed it. He noticed all of Renji's movements. The man was obviously in withdrawal. It hadn't gotten bad yet, there was still much worse to come.

"So that made it ok?" Ichigo asked proving a good point. As Ichigo looked back at Renji he realized a part of him was actually glad to see them. To know they were ok. Well kind of ok.

"No." Renji said. Looking away from Ichigo. Not able to hold his gaze any longer.

"No, it didn't" He muttered.

"So," Ichigo said as they both looked at him.

"You're here, and I can't throw you guys out. I do have a conscious after all." He shook his head.

"You two can have the room down here, past the bathroom. Your old room Renji." Ichigo said giving Renji a look that said I'm-not-happy-about-this-but-I'm-going-to-let-you- stay-anyways as he nodded his head.

"I think this goes without saying but no drugs." He said looking at Renji again.

"None." Renji stated trying to sound convincing, but Ichigo wasn't convinced.

"I'm serious." Renji said. Trying to convince him but Ichigo still looked like he wasn't buying it.

"I'll keep him under control." Rukia said grabbing Renji's hand hoping that would make Ichigo feel better. Ichigo slide his vision away from the two. Because for a moment there, they looked like any other normal, healthy, and happy couple.

"I'm going to go take a shower," Ichigo said as he turned towards the stairs.

"I don't know why I'm doing this. I don't trust either of you." He sighed.

"I guess it's because you'll always be my first love Rukia." He admitted over his shoulder. As he left his pregnant ex-fiancé and junkie ex-best friend in his living room.

"Kiki?" Ichigo called, pushing open the bathroom door. Steam poured out like a dragon exhaling. Walking forward he striped himself of his boxers and pulled back the dark gray shower curtain. There stood Kikiyo, dark hair matted down to her head, heated water slowly running down her back.

"Kiki." He said slightly touching her naked shoulder.

"They're going to stay here aren't they?" She asked as he stepped into the shower behind her. Ichigo wrapped her arms around her, pulling her flush against him.

"How did you-"

"I'm getting to know you, Ichigo Kurosaki. You're not very hard to read." Kikiyo said cutting him off smiling slightly.

"You've got a good heart, a very good heart much better the most people and as much as you hate to admit it, you still care for them. You wouldn't kick them out. It's just not in your nature."

"I'm sorry if that bothers you." He said, and Kikiyo just smiled.

"Like I said that's just who you are. And plus this is your house." She said, while shrugging, also handing Ichigo a wash cloth. He smiled taking the cloth, lightly kissing her shoulder, and then slowly lathered her with soap, of course spending more time in some places then others. They stayed in the shower, washing, touching, and kissing each other until the water became icy cold. Ichigo shut the water off as they stepped out. Kikiyo ran a towel through her wavy hair, and then wrapped it around her waist.

"You know," She said as Ichigo was drying himself off.

"I would go check on them if I was you. When people are desperate they tend to do crazy things." He looked up at her with a slightly confused expression.

"Are you saying that you think they might be downstairs stealing from me?" He asked.

"Maybe." She said, with a shrugged.

"Even if they're not you still might want to check on them. You know, to see what they got up to while you left them alone." She finished with as she threw on another one of Ichigo's old t-shirts. She loved his old t-shirts. They were a little big, very soft, extremely comfy, and smelled like him. A woodsy scent, with some sandlewood, also with a little of Ichigo's own unique musk, and ironic considering he was a doctor the slight smell of tobacco. As her mind drifted away from the shirt she couldn't help but think she was like Rukia. They both had nowhere else to go, and both are heavily indebted to someone. With that thought tears stared to sting her eyes. Ichigo was definitely a patterned kind of guy, maybe he has the same thoughts of protection he has with Kikiyo with Rukia also.

"What's wrong, Kiki?" Ichigo asked, pulling her away from her thoughts. The nickname made her smile a little; he's been calling her that since the first night.

"Nothing." She told him, wiping at her eyes a little.

"It's not nothing." He pushed, grabbing her chin to make her look at him.

"Tell me, please." He pleaded with puppy dog eyes she just couldn't say no too.

"You a damned fool." Kikiyo sighed, letting the tears come harder. She chuckled a little.

"And I don't know why I'm crying, but I can't stop."

"Well, why do you think I'm a 'damned fool'." He asked chuckling a little as well, while moving them to the bed in the middle of the room.

"And what were you thinking before you started to cry?"

"You're going to think-"

"Kiki," He sighed.

"Your thoughts aren't stupid, and your emotions aren't dumb. It's okay to have something bother you and not have a clue as to why." Ichigo smiled, the bright, and true smiled that Kikiyo absolutely loved.

"You know those socks with the toes?" Kikiyo nodded slightly to let Ichigo know she was listening.

"I think those are the dumbest things ever. Also those blankets with the sleeves. What are they called again?" He asked and she just laughed.

"A snuggie."

"Yes a snuggie! I think those things are so stupid but I can't give you one God damn reason why." He laughed while she cracked a little smile. As she was smiling Ichigo thought that they were defiantly in the honeymoon stage. They couldn't stop touching each other and he found himself wanting to hold Kikiyo when they weren't doing anything to demanding, but even then he wanted her near him.

"You're a 'damned fool' because," She started off with snapping Ichigo back from his thoughts.

"You take the worst people in the world, and then you love them."

She put a finger on his lips before he could say anything.

"And I think I'm like Rukia. You took me in, protected me, and then now I'm indebted to you."

"Have you cheated on me?" He asked, with a chuckle, but something in the very corners of his warm chocolate eyes was extremely serious.

"No." She answered. If she hadn't had any idea of how Ichigo felt before she knew now. This was the strangest, least plausible relationship she'd ever been in, but it was also the best. There was another one of Ichigo's heat warming smiles on his face and he kissed Kikiyo's forehead lightly.

"Then we're already off to a better started than me and Rukia."

"But am I good enough for you, Ichi?" She asked, she still hated how easily Ichigo held her, like the past never happened that she was never a drug addict whore.

"You tell me this," Ichigo said in response to Kikiyo's question.

"Are you human?"

"What the hell kind of question is that?" She asked now very, very confused.

"Well, it's my understanding and belief that all humans are equal, no matter race, creed, sexual orientation, or lifestyle. If someone is human they deserve to be happy. Do I make you happy Kiki?" Ichigo asked.

"Ichi… but," Then Kikiyo bit her tongue; she wasn't going to tell Ichigo to stop this time. Instead she nodded.

"There we go." He exclaimed.

"You deserve as much as me, and better probably, but if you choose to stay with me I'll make you as happy as I can." He smiled from ear to ear as Kikiyo started to turn red.

"Was that all that was bothering you? You thought you were like Rukia?" He was laughing and she grew redder. Fuck it she was going to stop Ichigo now.

"Shut the hell up!" She growled.

"But you're just so cute when you get mad." He laughed, as he pushed Kikiyo back onto the bed kissing her. Just as things stared to get hot and heavy they were interrupted with a knock.

"Ugh," Kikiyo groaned.

"What the hell do they want?!" She hissed, shooting daggers at the door with her eyes.

"Stop that," Ichigo whispered kissing her cheek.

"You're not allowed to be mad at them."

"What-but they hurt you-"

"Which is my problem." He said, kissing her again, and slightly turned towards the door.

"Come in."

"You kept my things." Rukia said with a smile, twirling a little in a lose blue dress showing Ichigo that it still fit her."

"That was your stuff." He said, with a shrug.

"Before we met. I had no right to get rid of it." Rukia nodded acknowledging Ichigo.

"How's Renji?" Ichigo asked honestly curious.

"Bad." She answered sadly looking at her feet.

"I didn't know he was using till after the fact. I still don't even know, or understand why he started in the first place."

"Curiosity, probably." Kikiyo said.

"I know a lot of druggies, and it seems to be the most common reason."

"How do you know so many 'druggies'?" Rukia asked her.

"Are you a doctor too?" Kikiyo smiled.

"No, nothing like that." She laughed a little.

"In fact, my profession is advised against by ten out of ten Doctors."

"What… do you do?" Rukia asked, a little cautiously and curiously.

"Should I tell her?" Kikiyo asked, cutting her eyes to Ichigo.

"Well for one Kiki," Ichigo stated.

"You don't do that anymore, and," He said looking towards Rukia.

"It isn't like she can do anything about it. Her brother is a mob boss, who breaks kneecaps and shoots up houses. They do things the old fashion way, like the mobsters in the 20's because Byakuya is all about tradition."

"You-You're in a mob?" Rukia asked, her eyes widening slightly it was almost comical.

"No," Kikiyo said laughing still, bordering on the line of psychotic. The whole situation was suddenly very hilarious. Ichigo was almost a proverbial Jesus. He healed people and saved a pregnant woman, a drug addict, and a whore. Rukia just looked at the two concerned.

"I'm a prostitute."

"Former." Ichigo added.

"Yes, I am a former prostitute." Kikiyo said with a Cheshire cat grin.

"You're a pro-prostitute?" Rukia said, in a breathy tone.

"Yup," Kikiyo answered, but then Rukia's eyes cut to Ichigo.

"B-but w-why… I-I… sh-she's a pro-prostitute… how-"

"Look," He said, while standing from the bed.

"She hated it, I could tell. I got her out of there."

"So you bought her off?" She asked, with wide, alert violet eyes.

"Oh Ichigo, we've got to get you some help and-"

"Don't you dare, Rukia!" Ichigo yelled all the humor from the situation was suddenly gone.

"Don't you fucking dare and try to be condescending! We just went over this," Ichigo stopped his little rant to take a deep breath to calm himself down.

"Yes, Kiki was a prostitute, but she's a good person you can't hold something like that against her. Hell, look at what kind of fucked up situation you're in, Rukia. You have absolutely no room to talk"

"I know, but why would she do something like that?" Rukia asked, horrified.

"My mom died," Kikiyo stated.

"I didn't take it too well. Even my brother couldn't snap me out of it. Then I met this guy and it all when downhill from there." She said trying to explain why she would do such a thing.

"I'm sorry." Rukia mumbled, not really sure what else to say.

"Don't be. I only told you all that so you would tell me why you left Ichigo." Kikiyo told her.

"I know," Rukia said, as she looked at Ichigo who was now sitting on the bed next to Kikiyo.

"I-I always felt something more than friendship and sisterly love for Renji, but I just thought it was because I've known him for so long. Then I met Ichigo. He was a good guy, you know, so I gave him a chance, but I just wasn't in love with Ichigo as much as I was with Renji. And then when he confessed and begged me not to marry Ichigo, I-I just didn't know what to do. I didn't know which one to choose, but then Renji made the chose for me. He said if I married Ichigo he would be out of my life for good. I just couldn't handle not seeing him again so I just choose him." She ended with tears in her eyes.

"I understand that, Rukia." Kikiyo said, and at hearing that Rukia looked up at her with a very small teary eyed smile.

"But you could have handled the situation better." And her smile was gone.

"You could have talked to Ichigo about it, like an adult. Told him how you really felt, he would have been hurt, yes, but less hurt then walking in on you two." Rukia sighed.

"I know, if I could change it I would. I really didn't mean to hurt him like that. I'm so sorry Ichigo."

"I loved you." Ichigo suddenly said. Kikiyo could see the raw pain etched into his face like she's never seen it before. Ichigo just wasn't the type of person to show his emotions so openly.

"Don't do that." Rukia said, shaky slightly.

"You weren't there for me. I needed you, but you would always put your family and work before me. Renji was there for me, it's as simple as that." She said and she sounded exhausted, like she had said and thought about that excuse a million times over. Kikiyo opened her mouth to say something but Ichigo grabbed her arm.

"I guess that's true." He said quietly.

"I'm so sorry Rukia."

"Wh-what-" Ichigo grasped Kikiyo's arm a little harder and her mouth shut with a little pop. Rukia only blinked, like she too couldn't believe what Ichigo was saying.

"Yeah," She said in a hoarse whisper, slowly making her way back towards the door.

"S-Sorry." She said her voice cracking and thick with tears.

"Rukia," Ichigo said, and both Kikiyo's and Rukia's eyes landed on his face.

"I'm taking you and Renji to Karakura Genneral tomorrow, to get him started on detox and you some prenatal care." Rukia just nodded as she walked towards the door. Completely shocked, but not surprised Ichigo would do such a thing.

"Ichigo!" Kikiyo yelled as soon as Rukia shut the door.

"What the fuck was that shit?! Why the hell didn't you get angry?! Tell her she broke your heart! Scream! Do something!" But all Ichigo did was look like a puppy dog that got kick one to many times by its master.

"Promise me you'll never make me feel this way, Kiki." He asked, his voice shaky, and then Kikiyo felt a rush of guilt as she realized, Ichigo had problems, big problems. Problems that she had been all too happy to ignore. Ichigo was still hurting over Rukia; he was still even hurting from the death of his mother, Ichigo was a person that held onto his pain for a very long time. Also the realization that Ichigo wasn't perfect hit her little a ton of bricks. It wasn't even a ton a bricks; it was more like a frat train hitting her head on at full speed. Her perfect ginger haired prince that saved a poor maiden like herself from a life on the streets wasn't perfect, that realization brought tears to her eyes.

"I would never-" She tried to speak but she couldn't with the large lump in her throat.

"Promise me." Hearing Ichigo's voice made Kikiyo's heart break. His voice wasn't the sound on a child crying about a toy; it was the sound of a man pushed past his breaking point. He was smiling to the whole world, pretending that everything was just fine and dandy, but Ichigo was far from fine. He crossed the line of fine a long time ago. He was so far from that line he couldn't even see it anymore. Ichigo turned and hugged Kikiyo tightly to his chest and she just hugged him back, letting him rock them slowly back and forth.

"I promise, Ichi." Kikiyo said her tears slightly damping his shirt, making it stick to his chest.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Two Broken Hearts**_

* * *

Disclaimer

Sadly I do not own Bleach, I wish I did though.

* * *

Chapter 5

"Where in the fuck have you been?" Rukia flinched at the nature of the accusatory voice when she walked in to the bedroom, Renji looked like he had been through hell and back. His fire engine red hair laid flat against his skull, becoming more and more thin every day. It had long since lost its shine and luster it once had. His dark mahogany eyes were also sunken about a good two or three inches into his skull, it look as if he'd taken kohl and lined his eyes with it, his cheeks were also hollow and sunken in. Making his cheek bones look higher than they actually were.

"I was in Ichigo's room." She said closing the door with a soft click behind her.

"I just wanted to make sure he was ok with us staying here. This isn't the most ideal circumstance for him." She said quietly.

"Don't you dare lie to me Rukia!" Renji yelled as he stood up. He was only a shell of his former self, he looked like the walking dead. He was only tattooed skin pulled tightly across bones.

"Did you fuck him?" He asked through clenched teeth, a snarl pulling at his upper lip.

"What?" Rukia asked in disbelief. She was very uncomfortable and just plain tired. All she really wanted to do was curl up in the big bed and sleep.

"No! Renji, honey, you're my husband I would never do that to you." She said with much more energy then she felt.

"Damn right I am!" He said as he stomped across the room towards Rukia, on feet that were much faster than they should have been. As he back her up against the wall he grabbed her wrists and held them above her head. He inspected her neck and face looking for any marks, then when he looked satisfied that she didn't do anything with Ichigo he let go of her wrists and took a step back.

"What the hell was that Renji? I said I didn't do anything." Rukia said as she wrapped her arms around her bulging stomach. Then the redhead blinked in surprise, as he looked very confused.

"You did." He said, his voice sounding far away with blank eyes, and then suddenly he looked very apologetic.

"I-um-I shit. I'm so sorry baby. I didn't mean…" He trailed off while reaching a hand towards her, but she just shied away.

"Whatever Renji. I'll be happy when all that shit's out of your system." Rukia said as she sat down on the big plushy bed. Her back was still sore and bruised, she was afraid to lay on it, but that was the only comfortable position she could find with the size her baby bump was. Her arms we also sore, and slightly green, purple, brown and swollen form the bruising. Renji just got mad sometimes and there really wasn't much she could do about it. He'd always had a nasty anger streak, even when they were kids, but the drugs just fueled it, and just made it flare more. That's all it really was. Renji was a good man. A really good man. 'Ichigo was a good man too.' A little voice in the back of her head whispered. But she shut that out of her head. She made her choice. She choose Renji not Ichigo and she would just have to live with that decision, no matter if it was the right one or not. Well at least the bruise on her back was almost healed. She winced a little as she slowly crawled under the comfy sheets that smelled slightly of laundry soap.

"Are you coming to bed honey?" Rukia asked as she pulled the sheets to her chin. She really hoped he would. She just need Renji to wrap his arms around her and make everything better, even if sometimes his touch was too much for her to bare.

"I'm going to go have a cigarette, I'll be back soon baby." He told her as he crossed the room to give her a kiss on the cheek, but Rukia flinched as his lips made contact with her skin, and Renji just sighed.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." He said looking into her slightly frighten violet eyes.

"Goddamn it, I'm just so fucking sorry!" They he turned sharply on his heels and left the room, closing the door behind him with much more force than needed, a cigarette shaking in between his boney fingers.

"I thought you might be out here." Kikiyo said to the redhead next to her as she looked up at the moon. The moon was high in the sky, at its very peek. The cold late November air slightly stinging there exposed skin.

"You know you could just smoke inside. Ichigo wouldn't mind." She said as she leaned against the rail of Ichigo's back porch. Renji only grunted in response.

"What do you want?" He asked, sucking hard on his cigarette, desperately trying to get a high that wasn't there. He took yet another puff foolishly hoping there be a high the second time around. Kikiyo didn't answer Renji. She just pulled up the left side of one of Ichigo baggy t-shirts only to have it fall to the right. She also pulled at the pink hello kitty pajama pants Ichigo had given her to wear. He said that they belonged to his little sister Yuzu.

"Do you honestly think you're the first person to get addicted to something?" She asked with an eyebrow raised. Renji just looked up, his eyes in narrow slits.

"Tell me something Renji. Did you ever cheat on Rukia?" She asked.

"Fuck no!" He snapped back, standing up against the railing a little straighter.

"I love her, she'd the mother of my child. I could never do something like that to her." He said.

"Would you, for just a little bit of blow?" She asked.

"If you're coming on to me-" He tried.

"Don't flatter yourself Renji." Kikiyo laughed.

"But anyway, you're telling me that if some girl offered you a good fuck for some drugs you'd turn her down?" She asked with a disbelieving tone.

"Yeah I would. Like I said before I could never do something like that to Rukia." He stubbed out the cigarette and fumbled to get another one and light it.

"You know it's bad for you to chain smoke like that." Kikiyo said with a smirk.

"What the fuck to you want?" Renji asked her again.

"I don't need any of your 'Holier than thou' shit right now!" He said around the butt of his cigarette. He closed his eyes and inhaled deeply, and then slowly let the smoke drift out of his nose. He was already halfway through his second pack.

"So, then do you hit her?" Kikiyo asked, as she examined the slight chips in her purple nail polish. The cigarette nearly fell out of his mouth when he caught what she asked.

"Yup, that's one it. I hit a nerve with that one didn't I. Well Renji, you are a junkie-"

"Fuck you bitch." Was his reply.

"- and junkie's always have more than one vice." She said completely ignoring what he just said.

"They're either selling their body, drinking themselves to death, or hitting the people they love the most. Those are usually the basics, and I'm not trying to be 'Holier than thou', I don't really have much room to talk." Kikiyo took one of Renji's cigarettes and stuck in between her lips, asking for a light.

"I don't normally smoke Menthol's but when in Rome." She said with a small smile around her cigarette.

"What the fuck do you want?" Renji asked yet again, staring intently at brunette beside him.

"I just wanted you to know that you're not the only person that's been in this position. I've been there before too." Kikiyo said finally answering him.

"Oh just shut up." He said turning to look at the moon exhaling slowly.

"You're just a kid. What did you smoke a little pot or something. Who really cares, hasn't everyone done that?" He said quietly.

"Renji," Kikiyo said softly.

"I've been doped up so many times is not even funny. Sometimes my own doing, sometimes my clients doing. People always tried to skip out on paying so they'd hold me down and inject me with whatever cheap shit they had on them. Didn't take me long to figure out that you had to take the money up front." She said shaking her head a little.

"Clients?" Renji asked.

"You're a hooker?" He asked slightly surprise to find out that Ichigo had a hooker living in his house.

"Yeah," Kikiyo answered, taking a long drag of her cigarette, blowing it in a thick haze around her face.

"Not so much right now though. I'm trying out the whole 'relationship' thing." She said with a little laugh.

"What in the hell is Ichigo's problem?" He said with a soft chuckle. He was a little surprised with himself, he was actually starting to enjoy talking to her.

"You know you're a big part of his problem?" Kikiyo said. Ah yes, he had spoken to soon. Renji just growled in response.

"Sorry," She muttered.

"I don't really care what you or anyone else thinks of me, but I have grown quit found of the strawberry and his antics. I guess it just makes me a little defensive."

"So are you like going to narc on me to Ichigo or something?" He asked her.

"I mean you're like his woman now, you kinda have to right?" She just grunted.

"I don't have to tell Ichigo anything. Tomorrow the doctors are going to find any trace of abuse or bruising you left behind. You'll probably lose your wife and child. You're going to lose everything." When Kikiyo was done talking, Renji was glaring daggers at her and practically foaming at the mouth. She just smiled sheepishly and awkwardly shifted her feet. She really needed to learn how to shut her mouth.

"Sorry, I didn't really mean that. I'm pretty sure they won't take Rukia away from you." Renji just sighed and let that sink in a little bit before he asked.

"So, what's it like getting fucked by so many people all the time, just for some cash?" He smirked a little at her scowl.

"You asshole." She said between clenched teeth. He just laughed a little. It looked like someone else needed to learn how to shut their mouth too.

"No really what's it like?" He insisted.

"Well, not fun. Not very fun at all. You become numb to any sexual contact at all, well the smart ones do anyway." Kikiyo rubbed her arms a little. It was starting to get a little nippy outside but she really didn't mind. She had a very high tolerance to the cold.

"Hey since I answered your question can I ask you one?" She asked looking at his profile in the moon light. Even though Renji was under weight and his hair was pulled back in a greasy pony tail he was still a very handsome man. Tall and even now slightly muscled with sharp feral features. He was all sharp lines and hard edges, his dark tribal tattoo's and bright red hair only added to his wild appearance. Even though Renji was a junkie now, in the pale moon light Kikiyo could see the man he used to be. The man Rukia still saw. Looking at him now Kikiyo could understand why Rukia might choose Renji over Ichigo.

"Sure why not, shoot." Renji said with a small smile. Kikiyo laughed a little at the irony in his choice of words.

"Does it make you feel like a real man, by hitting Rukia like that?" The silence that settled around them was palpable, then Kikiyo opened her mouth again.

"I'm not her to judge you Renji. Like I said before I really can't talk, I'm just a useless whore. But Ichigo, he's going to completely lose his shit when he finds out what you did to her." His eyes found the frozen ground as he toed at some of the frost on the yellowed grass.

"I-I don't even feel like myself when I get hit with thoughts like that." He admitted to her.

"I mean, yes I'm aware of my actions and what I'm doing, but for some reason I just can't stop myself, even though I want to. She'll piss me off, a-and I just can't hold back." He said now staring blankly ahead at the night sky.

"It's because you're a drug addict Renji. You don't have any control over your mind and body anymore. But what I don't understand it what made you do it in the first place? What in the hell did you think would happen? What in the world possessed you to even pick up that god damned needle in the first place?" She asked the man leaning on the rail beside her.

"I-I really don't know. I've always wanted to try it, ya know secretly I think everyone does." He told her.

"Well that's a stupid ass reason." Kikiyo said, snubbing out her cigarette and asking the tattooed man for another.

"You know it's not good for you to chain smoke like that." Renji snarkaly told her.

"Oh hush up Renji. But anyway what's Byakuya like?" She asked him curiously dancing in her brown doe eyes. In all honesty she was dieing to know what Rukia's older brother was like.

"Well," He started off with.

"He's the coolest motherfucker I've ever meant." There was adoration in Renji's voice. Almost like a child talking about his hero.

"Uh huh." She mumbled.

"C'mon Renji go on. There's gotta be more to him than that. Like what's he look like? What's his personality like?" She said dieing to know more about Rukia mysterious mob boss brother.

"Well he's a little shorter than me around 5'11 or something like that. He has more muscle than he knows what to do with, but he's smart. He's so fucking smart. There's reason he needs to be that fucking book smart." Renji paused for a moment to take another drag of his cigarette.

"He has long hair about to the middle of his back, the same shade of black as Rukia's, but he has these dark gray eyes that can strike fear in the heart of any man."

"So Rukia comes from a family of mob bossed?" Kikiyo asked a little shock at the revelation.

"Yeah, her mom wanted her out of that life style, but you know how things like that go. Rukia's dad tracked her mom down and killed her, but he never found Rukia because her mom hid her pretty well and sent her running. And she ended up here on a hope and a pray, mind you she was only about eight at the time, it's really a miracle she's even alive. But anyway that's when my parents found her and let her stay at our house for a little bit. At first I thought she was just some dumb little street rat my parents found, but she kinda grew on me." He said as he sighed wistfully.

"Well one day these social services guys came to our house and say that Rukia's dad was looking for her, but these guys didn't look like any social services guys I ever seen before. They were scary looking. Tall, black suits and dark sunglasses. When my dad turned then away they never came back, later we found out it was only because shortly after these guys left her dad passed away. He had a heart attack while banging some broad." Kikiyo laughed a little at Renji's silly grin.

"Anyway, we put Rukia back in school and she slowly became a part of our family, then we headed off to high school and the next thing I know she pops up with this aspiring doctor named Ichigo Kurosaki." He smiled a little around his cigarette at the fond memory.

"They were together about a two years before Ichigo proposed, always the fucking gentleman, and of course she said yes, and we were all happy and hunky doory." He sighed.

"Not for you." Kikiyo said.

"You were pining for Rukia." She added.

"Well yeah, I'm getting there just hold your horses would ya." He said as he stared up at the moon.

"Damn is that thing always that big?" He asked.

"Yeah, it's normally that big in the winter." She added to answer his question as they lapsed into silence.

"Ok, go on." She prodded.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Ok so we were all happy, well accept for me. I was going insane about how she was with Ichigo and that I was going to lose her when Byakuya showed up. He was dressed head to toe in black silk. He's was really smooth, he shrugs off his coat and hands it to one of his goons and says. 'Well hello Rukia my sister, I've been looking everywhere for you.' Then she goes all pale, and I can see that she still remembers him." Renji shook his head, shaking a little from the cold or the withdrawal, he really wasn't sure.

"Shit." He breathed hugging himself, after a minute he was fine.

"How in the fuck did you get over your addiction?" He asked her.

"I don't think I was as heavy of a user as you." She said to him.

"I don't really know how I did it. But I gradually stopped, anyway back to the story at hand." She impatiently said, bouncing on her heals waiting for him to continue his story.

"Gradually, that's not going to happen." He scoffed.

"Anyway," He said rolling his eyes at her childlike impatiens.

"Where in the hell was I anyways?" He asked.

"Rukia and Ichigo are engaged, and Byakuya shows up and Rukia remembers him." Kikiyo helpfully supplied.

"Ah right, right." Renji said with a nod.

"He said he had a job for her, that it pays really well, and that'd it'd be nice if the family business stayed in the family. Of course Ichigo doesn't like this, seeing how scared Rukia was of this man." She nodded for him to continue.

"So he tells Byakuya to go fuck himself, and that he'd regret it if he even tried to touch Rukia."

"Oh, I see, but that still doesn't explain why you owe him money." She said.

"Yeah, I owe him like 50, g's." He admitted.

"Holy shit Renji! How the fuck did you smoke away fifty grand?" Kikiyo exclaimed.

"It wasn't all drugs ya know. Some of it was actually money." Renji laughed and looked at Kikiyo.

"I know that's some deep shit just for some money. I don't make Doctors money like Ichigo, I work in construction, fucking construction, Kikiyo. I lay roadwork, and Rukia deserved so much more then what I could give her so I had to get the money somewhere." Kikiyo could understand doing anything for money but still.

"So not only on top of owing him a shitload of money, you did the drugs he was having you peddle, which I'm guessing was to pay off your debt?" She asked.

"I was stupid." He said nodding.

"More like downright stupid." She said with a snort.

"Well part of me hopes he doesn't kill you, because your actually are a pretty nice guy. If I would have meant you before all this we probably would have been friends, but another part of me hopes he beats your ass so hard you'll be in the hospital for a whole month for beating your pregnant wife like that. And I don't even partially care for Rukia that much." Renji just nodded his head again.

"Hell I love her and I'm afraid for my life, but I deserve as much. I'm just trying not to be alone with her, at least I still have that much common sense left." He said, agreeing with her.

"Yeah, at least you have that much left." Kikiyo said with a sighed as she put out her half smoked cigarette in the ash tray, then turned to walk back into the house, leaving Renji smoking another cigarette while looking at the full moon above.


End file.
